femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Erica Raymond (Jem and the Holograms)
Erica Raymond (Juliette Lewis) is the main villainess of the 2015 film Jem and the Holograms (loosely based on the 80's cartoon Jem). She was the founder and CEO of Starlight Enterprises, a prestigious Los Angeles recording company. Erica's son Rio also worked for his mother's company as an intern. When Erica saw a viral video of teenage songwriter Jerrica Benton (the film's protagonist, who sang under the alter-ego Jem), she was instantly impressed by Jerrica's talent and voiced her praise of during a talk show interview. She also sent an email to Jerrica offering to take her on as a client and help her do three shows in Los Angeles. Jerrica agreed to Erica's deal, on the condition that her sisters (Kimber and her aunt's two foster daughters, Aja and Shana) joined her, a term that Erica reluctantly agreed to. Upon first meeting the girls and Jerrica's aunt Bailey, Erica began to show her true colors as a self-serving businesswoman, showing a deep interest in making Jerrica a star and referring to her childhood as "dismal mediocrity" (much to Bailey's shock). She also had the girls get makeovers to match the image she wanted for their band, which included taking away Jerrica's earrings, which were a gift from her deceased father. Rio later revealed that he hated working for his mother and that she only hired generic pop musicians with no substance for Starlight. Erica also became progressively more controlling of the girls' actions to the public, as shown when she gave them instructions on how to handle the paparazzi before their first concert. After noticing Rio becoming close with Jerrica, the callous Erica assigned her son to a different artist to keep them apart, feeling their friendship would be a risk to Jerrica's new image as Jem. After learning that her aunt was on the verge of losing their home, Jerrica met with Erica to ask for an advance on the money she would receive from the concerts. Erica happily agreed, but only under the condition that Jerrica sign a solo contract that would exclude her sisters from her act. When Jerrica showed resistance, Erica threatened to replace Jerrica as Jem if she refused her deal, ultimately pressuring Jerrica to sign the contract and causing a rift between her and her sisters. Later on, though, after Jerrica realized her mistake and reconciled with her sisters, they all resolved to retrieve the final piece of Jerrica's father's robot "51N3RG.Y" (pronounced "synergy"): Jerrica's earrings, which were being kept in the safe in Erica's office. Rio also discovered his late father's will in the safe, which bequeathed to him ownership of Starlight and most of its' shares. Jerrica and Rio were able to narrowly escape Erica, who discovered what they were doing and tried to stop them from leaving Starlight after finding her safe open and her husband's will missing. Before the final concert, Erica confronted Jerrica about her solo contract, only for Rio to reveal his intention to take over Starlight like his father wanted him to, with Erica's henchman Zipper having her escorted out of the concert and essentially firing her. In a post credits scene, Erica was shown approaching The Misfits, a punk band who Erica previously represented with Starlight before dropping them, asking for them to form a band to rival against Jerrica's, with intent on destroying her. While they initially refused Erica's offer, head singer Pizzazz changed her mind after Erica revealed that Jerrica and Rio were dating (playing on Pizzazz's apparent feelings for her son), and the women took Erica aboard their van. Trivia * Erica Raymond was conceived as a gender-flipped version of Eric Raymond, a main antagonist from the original Jem series. * Juliette Lewis also appeared in 2018's Back Roads as tragic villainess Bonnie Altmyer. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Humiliated